


Overwhelmed

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Elliott is a service top who just loves his baby a lot aight, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound takes charge too often, Elliott takes it into his own hands to worship every inch of them and ensure they are satisfied.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off of Spitefulpumpkin's art here: https://pinguinmitbrille.tumblr.com/post/185317709958/some-new-miragehound-nsft-content-has-just-been
> 
> His patreon is So worth it, I promise. This little piece inspired me so much.

The relationship established between them was one Bloodhound was comfortable with. Felt comfortable in their own skin when exposed to someone such as Elliott. Who looked upon them with such love and awe in his eyes each time they exposed themselves like this. Pulling their clothing off in any manner seemed to get him going, he’d whine for them, reach out to them and try to get them closer. 

Bloodhound liked to tease, liked to see Elliott panting for them with adoration hot in his hazel eyes, curls a mess from sweat usually and his lips parted in a moan. 

They liked giving him a show, slowly pulling off articles of clothing and letting their hips sway and move in a hypnotic little dance. Elliott took it in favor the way they could belly dance, and they were in love with his attention. 

Teasing was in their nature. 

Submitting? Submitting was not. 

So, when Elliott asked if he could just touch them, worship them for the night, to please, please let him do it. They had struggled a bit. They always touched him, ensured that he felt just as much pleasure if not more. He was the first to have his orgasm even in times where they bonded completely by body. With Elliott’s cock shoved deeply within them and Bloodhound rocking their hips and cooing what a good boy he was. 

This was new, but not unpleasant. 

Tonight they are spread out for him like a meal. They rest on the bed, panting with shut eyes as a vibrator, round and shaped much like an egg, is shoved inside of them. It teases with its vibrations, their juicy, fat clit flushed and peeking from the thick curls. Deliciously glistening from Elliott’s saliva as he pauses to take them in. 

They have their head thrown back, fist pressed to their mouth to keep quiet even as they shake and shudder. Their slick runs down from their hole and Elliott greedily licks it up, feeling the contraction they get as he licks up to their clit. Sealing his lips around it and sucking hard once just to hear them sob out, “Elliott!” 

He moans against them, letting the flat of his tongue run over the length of their clit a few times just to feel them jerk. Reaching down and fumbling with the vibrator as he uses two fingers to push inside of them, pushing it deeper and hearing the wet squelch of it. 

Bloodhound’s reaction is immediate. Their hands slam into Elliott’s hair, curling fingers in his curls and yanking him flush to their cunt as he rubs his fingers upwards, making them feel so stuffed full. Their third orgasm wracks their frame with a weak snarl followed by a soft cry. One hand moved from his hair to cover their mouth and he whines against them as they gush slick onto the bed to their already growing wet patch. 

“Fuck, baby.” Elliott’s voice is deeper, hoarse as he pulls back. Swiping his tongue over their throbbing and sensitive clit a few times until their hand shoves at him. He pulls away, a chuckle in his throat. His cock is painfully hard against his abdomen, heavy and drooling with pre-cum. But he ignores it. Turning off the vibrator and gently pulling it out just to watch more slick drool out that was caught. 

Fuck. Fuck- they looked so overwhelmed and disheveled. Tears in their eyes as they peek them open, full lips parted to suck in greedy breaths of air. The heavy red flush across their cheeks and ears makes his heart pang, especially as they look at him with such fondness. Eyes half lidded and one of their braids tossed over their shoulder. The shorter areas of their hair much fluffier and messy. 

“Come here, pup.” He coos, lying down next to them and gently pulling them into position. At first, Bloodhound goes to rest over his hips, eager to take his cock, but he shakes his head. Sparing them a smile at their confused and almost disappointed look until he’s helping pull them upwards. Until each plush and strong thigh is on either side of his head. 

They look beautiful above him. Hands behind them to grip his sides and arching their back. Scarring obvious across their deep, rich skin tone. Stretch marks over their hips and up their abdomen just make Elliott’s heart pound. 

It’s with great pleasure that his mouth seals over their cunt again. Taking in their taste like a starving man, lavishing his tongue across their fat clit and watching them throw their head back with a loud, long moan. Hips twitching as his nails dig into their hips to keep them still as they squirm and try to hump against his face for more. 

He takes his time working them open. Long licks from hole to clit, nuzzling into their dark curls. His cock gives a strong twitch when their nails dig into his sides and they cry out another, “Elliott, please!” With a sob in their throat and tears obvious in their eyes. Body shaking and wringing another orgasm from them. 

Again and again he does this. Eating them out until their body is shaking and they can’t- they can’t anymore. On the sixth orgasm they’ve had tonight, they’re starting to look a little exhausted. Drool, tears, red to their ears. 

But Elliott isn’t done with them. Lying them down, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand as he sinks his cock inside of them. Bloodhound gives a weak twitch to the intrusion, their hole sloppy and wet by now, squeezing firmly around him with their soft inner walls. 

“You alright, Houndie? You got one more in you, don’t you baby?” He coos above them, watching as their eyes look up at him, unfocused and lips parted to pant. They can hear him, and that lets him know he’s in the clear as they eagerly nod their head. One more, they could do just one more. 

Elliott is quick in fucking them, starting up an even pace before he’s fucking them earnestly. The loud slaps of their hips hitting each other and the feeling of Bloodhound squeezing around him is a lot. But, having been teasing himself all night? He’s already close himself. 

Bloodhound looks so overwhelmed but is still in the right mind to refuse if they didn’t want this. They hold one fist to their mouth, moans slipping free and eyebrows knitting tightly. Tears in their eyes as one hand shoots out to press to Elliott’s chest as if to push him away. But he grabs that wrist, pulling it above their head and holding them down. 

That does the trick, the sudden force and the appeal of Elliott on top undoing them as they cry out with their last and final orgasm. Hips frantically twitching upwards into Elliott’s that are unrelenting, begging him and pleading. “Please, please, pl-please! Elliott I cannot- I cannot-!” They try to sob out, pleading with him. 

Finding that doesn’t work, they begin encouraging. “Cum inside of me, beloved- ah! Please, please, I want it, I want it-” They’re repeating in soft cries, their one free hand now having joined their other held one because they started to grab and bruise at Elliott then resorting to scratching lines down his back. But, Elliott is making sure this isn’t too much for them, watching their hands and waiting for any sort of signal to stop. 

He finally cums after their pleading, groaning low and releasing their wrists in favor of pulling Bloodhound to his chest. They scramble, arms flying around him and legs locking around his waist, pressing heels into the backs of his thighs so Elliott may empty inside of them. 

They praise at him, kissing his neck and murmuring of how much they loved being spoiled. But, they sound so tired, so exhausted. Tuckered out. 

Elliott can hardly clean them with a cold wash cloth before they’re falling asleep, tiredly murmuring ‘I love you’s as he takes them into his arms and holds their head to his chest. 

Mission accomplished.


End file.
